The present invention relates to an elevator shaft with an elevator car arranged to be movable in the elevator shaft between floors, wherein a shaft door for closing the elevator shaft is arranged on at least one floor. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for representing information on a shaft door of an elevator installation.
In order to bridge over the waiting time for an elevator car the passengers in the vicinity of the elevator installation are frequently shown information in the form of images or videos. These images can relate to the operation or status of the elevator installation or, however, simply contain advertising messages. An elevator installation is shown in European Patent EP 1 069 065 A1 in which a projector is arranged in an elevator lobby and projects an image onto a shaft door of an elevator installation or onto a car door of an elevator car.
The absence of elevators from modern buildings is no longer imaginable. Modern buildings are subject to a complicated architectonic design. The solution proposed in EP 1 069 065 A1 requires mounting of a projector in the elevator lobby. A mounting of that kind in the elevator lobby does, however, have a disadvantageous effect on the design, which is complicated in its nature, of modern office buildings, since the projector has to be suspended from a ceiling and deflecting devices for projection of an image have to be positioned.
Moreover, elevator lobbies in modern office buildings are exposed to normal light conditions. Under the influences of normal daylight a very high-quality projector is required for projection of an image on a shaft door by means of a video beamer or an overhead slide projector. Even high-quality and expensive projectors cannot actually project a qualitatively high-grade image in normal daylight.
A further problem in the installation of projectors in elevator lobbies is that the projector has to be arranged at a substantial distance from the shaft door in order to be able to represent an image or video over a large area. This has the consequence that a person entering the beam path of the projector darkens the image to be represented. This darkening can be avoided only partly by complicated constructions of image deflecting devices, wherein these constructions can spoil the architectonic design of the elevator lobby.